


Fallen star

by Ourlullaby



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Curse my plot bunnies, Feels, I have no idea how to warn this, M/M, Other, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: His hands shake more than they usually do. Whispered words of plea echoing in his mind.Please.He tries to concentrate on his work, stubbornly pushing past the feel of his hands shaking.





	Fallen star

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. :S I don't know what came to me.

His hands shake more than they usually do. Whispered words of plea echoing in his mind.

_Please._

He tries to concentrate on his work, stubbornly pushing past the feel of his hands shaking.

_I know what is to come and when it happens, I want you to do it._

He gives a pained groan and starts over. It's not perfect.

_Promise me you'll make it so you'll remember me. But don't dwell on the past._

He gazes his handy work and tries to keep his frustration inside. He starts anew again.

_If it's you who does it – I'll be happy._

He waves one of the most mystical and forbidden spells in the known history of the universes, feeling the sweat beads form and fall against his skin, but he stays relentless and determined. The words echo and haunt him, the memory forever burned in his mind. Bitter taste in his mouth has not left since he made the promise. He spared a fleeting thought to wonder if it ever would leave his mouth.

_Promise me, Stephen, that you will try to be happy._

Spell sings an ancient song in a language long dead and he watches, waiting for another failure. He lost count how many times he has done this. Ancient magic compliant under his guidance as if even it has refused to give up.

 _And what if I can't do it?_ Stephen hears himself ask from the one constant in his life, the radiant star that changed his entire being more than mystical arts. He hears the soft warm laughter that only a few privileged could hear, sees when the laughter dies and warm smile blossom on the usual cheeky grinning face, reaching those chocolate brown eyes that sometimes could look like whiskey or amber. 

_You can do it, Stephen... you're my 'Always'_ the low baritone speaks, refusing to give up chance to slip magic genre references towards the sorceror supreme.

Stephen looks at his latest attempt and waits with baited breath. But cold has long ago settled in his core, he knows this will still be flawed, inadequate, lacking. He has scoured through multiverses and realms as well as between realms to do the impossible. Eye of Agamotto clings against metal casing of small beacon hanging on the separate chain on sorcerors neck, feeling heavier than the burden the eye poses. It's radiant ethereal blue shining brightly as it hums with unbridled power and defiance its original wielder possessed.

He remembers when he grasped hands, as shaky as his, onto his own and stared deep into those deep eyes that had seen too much pain and too little kindness, speaking words that caused both pain and happiness to the owner of those eyes.

_No matter how long it takes, no matter how. I'll find the way, I'll change fates – so I can keep you with me._

He has possibly lived countless lifetimes in his attempt to fulfill his promise, knowing very well he might never succeed. Stephen removes his latest failure and starts over. He has a promise to keep. Eye of Agamotto opens and he feels familiar rush of energy and remember similar rush from free falling with radiant star encased in red and gold, grasping tight on the feeling in attempt to keep it as his guiding force as he begins once again to unravel time and reality to search the exact moment, the exact person. He has seen many versions of the man he holds so dear, all wrong. Blue glow of Arc reactor disc feels heavy against his chest, as heavy as the promise.

_I promise Tony, I'll never let you go._

He looks through entire lifetimes of many Tony Starks, his triumphs, failures, struggles, joys, sorrows – the full spectrum, heart aching and gaze seeking. He searches for the exact moment, the right man. His Tony.

Refusing to think about the empty shell sleeping eternal slumber – enchased in crystal – waiting for Stephen to fulfill his promise. His bright star was taken too soon. And Stephen Strange refuses to let go.

 

The world might still need Iron Man, but Stephen needs his Tony.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT how I imagined my first IronStrange fic to go.... D8


End file.
